


These Precious Moments

by Aeradae



Series: Cullrian One-shots [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, M/M, Nose Nuzzling, Precious Moments Alone, Soft Kisses, tender moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeradae/pseuds/Aeradae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Dorian meet on the battlements to spend some time alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Precious Moments

**Author's Note:**

> When I was feeling down one day, my wonderful friend drew me a gorgeous piece of art. So of course, I had to write something for it.

Gorgeous art drawn by the amazingly talented [starshipsorceress](http://www.starshipsorceress.tumblr.com) and used with her permission!

\---

The battlements were the absolute worst place to meet up for a few moments alone. 

It was unbearably cold, the wind tearing through his heavy cloak and chilling the exposed flesh of Dorian's arm. It was also shelterless and completely exposed to the elements, and he offered up a silent prayer of thanks that it had not yet begun to snow today. The battlements also lacked privacy of any kind, and it was slightly discomforting to know that anyone could wander around the corner at any moment and stumble across them. 

Not that Cullen and Dorian believed they had to  _ hide _ their interactions, of course. They were merely trying to feel their way through this new relationship they had stumbled into, this  _ bond _ that had begun to form between them. It was new, it was  _ exhilarating _ , and it something they selfishly wanted to keep to themselves for as long as possible. They weren't exactly sure where this would end up going, but wanted to give the relationship a chance to grow, to  _ flourish, _ without the interference of others.  

_ At the very least we could find somewhere warmer to have these little meetings. There must be  _ somewhere _ in this giant fortress where we can hide from prying eyes and at the same time avoid freezing to death. This place must be riddled with secret hallways and hidden rooms _ . Dorian frowned at the stone beneath his feet, shifting his weight back and forth to try and regain some feeling in his toes. He quickly glanced back up as he caught a hint of movement in the corner of his eye. Every disgruntled thought in his head abruptly faded away as Cullen came fully into view. 

The wind rustled Cullen's hair, teasing it out of the careful style had placed it in that morning. His cheeks and nose were slightly pink from the cold, emphasizing the scar above his lip. A smile lit up his face when he saw that Dorian was already there, his amber eyes warm and full of affection. Dorian hadn’t believed anyone would ever look at him with such fondness, such caring, such… love. 

_ Love _ . That was a word he did not use. A word that he avoided. Affection, fondness, and perhaps adoration were the closest he had gotten in many years. He had been told for so long that he could never have love because of who and what he was that he had actually started to believe it. Here, though, in the most unlikely of places, he was finally allowed to show his true self without the fear of retribution. Now he was starting to understand how wrong his parents had been to tell him who he should be and who he should love. He knew now that he could find love no matter his preferences, that he was worthy of being loved. Cullen was living proof of that.

Cullen. The strong, calculating, fearless Commander of the Inquistion. The kind, blushing, shy but terribly endearing Fereldan. From the moment they had met, when Dorian had nearly collapsed into his arms in Haven, Dorian had been inexplicably drawn to Cullen. His feelings had only intensified as they got to know each other and began spending much of their free time together.

Maker's breath, he had fallen hard for this man.

Cullen closed the distance between them, wrapping an arm around Dorian’s waist and pulling him in close for a soft, slow kiss. Dorian was pleased to note that Cullen was not wearing his heavy armor, allowing him to feel the heat of his strong body even through the layers of clothing. 

Dorian's eyes fluttered closed as he tangled his fingers in the thick fur around Cullen’s neck. He felt himself getting lost in the kiss for a few moments, his thoughts thick and muddled, before pulling back just enough to look Cullen in the eye. His brows drew together disapprovingly. “I’ll have you know that I am quite cross with you at the moment. I’ve hardly spoken to you in the last couple of weeks, and haven't spent nearly enough time alone with you. I was terribly lonely, you know. My bed was more cold and empty than I could stand.”

“I know, my heart, I’m sorry. The Inquisition has had great need of its Advisors lately, I’m afraid. Josephine in particular keeps us busier than I would have thought possible. And the Inquisitor seems to have grown rather fond of having you by her side during each and every foray out of Skyhold.” He raised one gloved hand to cup the side of Dorian’s face while the other settled more comfortably against Dorian’s hip. “Even though we have spent so much time apart, my thoughts never stray far from you. I’ve missed you terribly.”

Dorian smiled and leaned into the touch. “Of course you did. Not only am I insufferably handsome with a brilliant mind, I am also an absolute delight to be around. It is a tragedy that it took you this long to notice. How ever shall I forgive you?”

Cullen sighed and shook his head fondly. “Dorian.” He tilted his head down, rubbing the tips of their noses together gently. “I’m sure I could think of some way to get back into your good graces.”

“You play dirty,” Dorian whined even as he closed his eyes once more and returned the gesture. Small signs of affection such as this had always been Dorian’s secret weakness, and since it had been discovered Cullen delighted in exploiting it whenever he could. Not that Dorian ever complained too hard when Cullen used it against him. “Alright, alright, I forgive you. And I’ve missed you as well, you brute of a man. You’re lucky that I have grown overly fond of you.”

Cullen chuckled. “Good.” He tilted his head so that he could capture Dorian’s lips in another kiss. They huddled close together in an out of the way corner, avoiding the worst of the weather, trading kisses and terms of endearment. For a time, nothing else existed but the two of them, lost in each other’s embrace. 

Until Cullen felt a sudden shiver travel up the muscles of Dorian’s back. He pulled back to look at Dorian’s face. His lips were trembling slightly, Cullen noted with a small frown. “Are you alright, Dorian?”

Dorian moved forward to press their bodies together and hide his face against Cullen’s neck. “As much as I love being up here and spending time with you, I’m freezing,” he grumbled.

“You poor, heat-starved creature. I’m sorry, I didn’t think it would affect you so badly.”

Dorian huffed. "I’m not a hairy Fereldan oaf like you. I would love if we could find another place to meet, preferably one indoors."

"I would be agreeable to that. Did you have somewhere in mind?"

"Not a particular place, no. But Skyhold must be riddled with secret rooms and such. You could always convince the Inquisitor to give you time to do a little bit of exploring. A mission, of sorts. For the good of the Inquisition. So we know exactly what we are dealing with in this giant place. I would have to come with you, of course, to keep you safe, because who knows what potentially dangerous magical things you may find. Some of the rooms may be interesting enough as to warrant lengthy, detailed explorations.”

Cullen raised an eyebrow before breaking into a grin. “An exploration, you say? Interesting. Do you really think the Inquisitor would allow such a strange request?”

“I think she may decide to leave me here the next time or two she has to leave Skyhold. She did threaten to throw me into a river in L’Emprise du Lion if I complained about freezing to death ever again. An expedition would keep me out of her hair for the time being.” 

With a chuckle, Cullen rubbed Dorian’s back and kissed the top of his head. “Alright, I will make a request. For now, let’s get you warmed up, alright?”


End file.
